The present invention relates generally to an axiallead component insertion machine incorporating an endless conveyor for feeding axial lead components in a predetermined sequence from plural supply dispensers to an insertion head which trims, forms, and inserts the component leads into holes of a circuit board.
Heretofore, film or tape mounted axial lead components have been fed to an insertion head which is adapted in sequence to: sever the leads of a presented component in order to separate such component from the film or a pair of spaced carrier tapes; bend the severed leads at right angles to the axis of the separated component; and finally drive the bent leads into preformed apertures provided in a circuit board disposed below the insertion head. U.S. Pat. No. 3,783,488 and U.S. Pat. No. Re. 27,968 are exemplary of such prior art and the disclosures of these patents are incorporated into this application by reference.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,455,493 discloses the feeding of axial lead components to an insertion head from a sequencer via an endless conveyor which supports the components for transport by cradling the leads, with components of different values being supplied to the head in a preselected sequence on said conveyor.
Two prior art centering devices are cross-referenced above and disclose lead forming, trimming, and inserting tooling of an insert head centered about a midplane such that tape fed components may be generally centered on the midplane, by opening and closing the tooling relative to the midplane, either while still attached to the feed tapes or after separation therefrom by lead trimming.
So far as we are aware, no prior art axial lead component insertion machine provides for: programmable sequencing of the components onto an endless conveyor having means for positively retaining the component leads, centering of each positively retained component, and/or selective retracting and extending of all of the insert head tooling from the feed path of the components after shifting only a portion of the component conveyor at said insert head relative to the remainder of the conveyor.
Among others, it is an object of the instant invention to provide a selectively retractable or otherwise moveable inside former such that the complete insert tooling is removeable from the feed path of components carried on an endless conveyor, in order that the insert station may be bypassed by selected components without handling thereof.
It is a further object of this invention to provide clips spaced along the conveyor for positively retaining components on the conveyor while allowing lateral shifting of the components and centering of the bodies thereof about a midplane of the insert tooling. Preferably, the clips are electrically insulative in order that on-line verifying of the electrical functioning thereof may be performed.
Still further, it is an object of the instant invention to provide means for changing the sequence of components fed to the insert head from the sequencer without the need for manual intervention.
Additionally, it is an object of the instant invention to provide shifting of only a portion of the conveyor relative to the remainder thereof so as to allow uninterrupted feed of components between the sequencer and insert head, while allowing components in the immediate vicinity of the insert head to be shifted reversely or forwardly relative to the feed of the conveyor in order to bypass the insert head or allow repair functions to be performed. Further, it is an object of the invention to provide for: on-line detecting of the presence and absence of components in their respective positions on the conveyor, verifying electrical functioning of each of the components, and centering of the bodies of the components about a midplane of the insert tooling.
Still further, it is an object of the instant invention to provide a method and apparatus by which on-line repair functions may be performed, and wherein the repair functions comprise replacement, centering, and testing of missing components, defective components, and misinserted components.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will be more clearly understood by reference to the following description and drawings.
The present invention involves a method and apparatus for feeding axial lead components directly from a sequencer to an insertion head while eliminating direct supplying of components to the insert head via a predetermined inventory such as reeled tapes or films having components attached thereto in a predetermined sequence. Preferably, an endless chain conveyor carries the components to the insert head from the sequencer in chain clips which positively retain the lead of the components while allowing centering of the bodies and electrical function testing of the components positively retained therein. The conveyor is capable of carrying several series of sequenced components, and the overall apparatus is changeable without manual intervention for bypassing the insert head with one or more components of a series without insert processing thereof, and changing the individually and programmably controlled dispenser heads of the sequencer. Such an arrangement provides for quick and flexible variation of the next sequenced series of components to be fed to the insert head. In order that such bypassing of the insert head may be accomplished without interruption of the overall feed between the sequencer and insert head, a particular portion of the conveyor in the area of the insert tooling is shiftable forwardly and reversely. Such shifting allows retraction of the inside formers of the insert tooling without interference with conveyor-carried components at the insert station. Additionally, the insert head of the instant invention is provided with a housing or door assembly covering a portion of the conveyor at the front or operator accessible portion of the insertion machine. This door assembly includes a verifier for the on-line testing of electrical functioning of each component and a centering mechanism for centering the bodies of the components about a mid plane while the leads thereof are retained in the clip carriers of the conveyor. Still further, when a component is missing or is defective and must be replaced, the centering arms of the door assembly are also operable to load a replacement component into a particular position of the conveyor, upon opening of the clip carriers of that position by an opener mechanism also mounted upon this door assembly. Other features of the invention will become apparent from the following disclosure.